A Wretched Wrench
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: 100 different looks at Spanner and Shoichi. Because even nerds need love. (Theme 21: Vacation- Otherwise known as the one time of year when Shoichi is supposed to relax. But does that ever happen? Nope.)
1. Theme 50: Breaking the Rules

50. Breaking the Rules

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothing, Spanner. That's what I'm wearing."

Skeptical eyes gave his outfit another once over. The blond removed a lollipop hanging between his lips and motioned towards Shoichi.

"You sure about that?"

Offended the red head blushed and picked at his black shirt, baffled at Spanner's dislike of his clothing.

He glanced sulkily up at the mechanic. "You don't like it?"

Spanner sighed, pushing the heel of his hand into his brow tiredly. He pushed himself off his heels and landed soundly on his butt and hands, eyeing the young teen that was having an identity crisis right before his eyes.

The usual punk-ish styled teen had opted for a black tee with some obscure band's name scrawled across his chest, that was normal. So were the tight pants Shoichi had somehow managed to wiggle into. Except instead of the pants being their usual washed out jeans the ones Shoichi had donned were black leather, complete with an unnecessary studded belt. That's where any semblance of his usual clumsy counterpart disappeared.

Instead of worn out sneakers, he wore steel toed combat boots. Instead of a plain, but bare slender neck, there were several chokers and leather necklaces that hung heavily around his pale throat. Instead of untarnished ears there were spikes protruding from several points in Shoichi's earlobes. And what bothered Spanner the most were dark lines around the embarrassed green eyes he'd grown awfully familiar with. Was that eyeliner? And really what was he doing without his glasses? He couldn't possibly see any equations or formula's without them.

Spanner stopped his evaluation of Shoichi, noticing how quite the older teen was. Without thinking Spanner stood and walked over to stand toe to toe with Shoichi.

Not touching the other he lazily asked, "What's all this about Shoichi?"

The other teen didn't react for a moment, dragging out the silence between the two. And if Spanner had the capability to feel awkward, he might have right then. But Spanner didn't feel embarrassed, he just wanted to know what was going through the small male's brain. His clothing was too impractical for working in the lab and this just wasn't like him anyway so maybe he was having a mental break from reality and that would definitely affect his work. In the lab that was a bad idea.

So for their mutual safety Spanner prodded Shoichi's chest with his finger and hoped for some kind of reaction.

But when Shoichi took a quick step forward into Spanner's personal bubble, the blond began to regret provoking the teen. Green eyes were locked onto his and Spanner wondered what had gotten into the little guy. Before Spanner could forcibly put any space between them Shoichi finally voiced his thoughts.

"Don't you ever want to be someone different Spanner?"

Spanner felt the lollipop loll between his slackened lips and he intelligently said, "Huh?"

Pushing against the green suit of the mechanic, Shoichi rubbed his head frustratedly and started on his own tirade that Spanner was welcomed to listen to or he could ignore the obviously confused engineer. As tempting as the ignore part sounded, he listened to Shoichi.

"I went to the future so many times. I can't even remember how many times Spanner. But in every one of them I was still this little puny nerd. I may of had different jobs, but at heart I was still the kid bullies beat up for lunch money on Tuesdays."

Shoichi rounded so he was facing Spanner again and he clenched his fingers before dramatically crumbling.

"Don't you ever want to break the rules for once? No matter what I did in the past I didn't change here. But I kept thinking that what if I could actually change from little Shoichi to big bad Irie that people would admire. People would want to be _me_." His anger running its course, the red head slumped against a table, fingers ruffling his disheveled hair. He looked up sadly at the blond, "Why can't I ever reach that guy Spanner? Am I doomed to be uncool forever and in every time?"

Spanner sighed, only kind of understanding where Shoichi was coming from. But instead of thinking his way out of this situation he reached into one of the many pockets on his jumper and pulled out a familiar pair of black rimmed glasses. He walked up to Shoichi who was beet red from his anger and he grabbed the older boy's chin.

He slipped the glasses onto Shoichi's face carefully, trying to avoid catching the glasses on the side of his face. "I can only understand a little bit of where you're coming from Shoichi. It's not fun to be picked on because you're smarter than everyone else, but-" Spanner paused to make sure Shoichi was still following him, "even when you feel that's the only person you're meant to be, know that in every time line there are people who are going to accept you for that little Shoichi you see. They're going to love the genius and balk at the idea of a 'big bad Irie' because then you aren't being you anymore."

As Shoichi swallowed all of Spanner's speech, the younger drew back his head and flicked the smaller boy with his forefinger.

"Hate to break it to you Shoichi, but you are a nerdy boy at heart. But you shouldn't feel like you ever need to change that to impress someone." The laziness that had sounded in his entire speech fled for quick moment when Spanner added, "Got it?"

Shoichi sighed, defeated by this deceivingly clueless guy. He cracked a small smile and answered back, "Got it."

Shoichi made to remove the extra jewelry at his neck when Spanner reached out to finger one of Shoichi's ears with ungloved hands. He didn't look at the red head when he spoke, "When did you pierce your ears? Don't tell me you did it yourself."

Shoichi laughed, mood considerably better after speaking with the same old Spanner. The one that Shoichi had seen in every incarnation of the future, the same Spanner that always appeared beside him.

The older boy replaced Spanner's fingers with his own and undid the clip-on earrings. "Nah, this nerd is still scared of needles, so I got clip ons."

Spanner's surprised face had Shoichi laughing the rest of the day they spent in the Vongola lab, both back to back and completely comfortable there.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I really did procrastinate on my other stories for this. Sorry! But Spanner and Shoichi just need love too! (I don't own)


	2. Theme 68: Seeing Red

86. Seeing Red

Without fail Spanner woke up every morning at 5:30 on the dot. It didn't matter if he had just fallen asleep at his lab after tweaking his Mosca designs just an hour before hand or if he did not have any sort of an alarm clock. He was just wired to wake up and get the day started with the morning light. Despite his rather demure look he functioned much better when his morning started off right. It gave him more time to work with his machines and that was really all that had ever mattered.

Thus one rather unassuming Tuesday morning at precisely 5:30, Spanner woke up without an alarm. And this was normal for him. What wasn't normal was the extra weight pressing down on his chest or the fiery streak of red that was resting on his shoulder. It took a second for his brain to process what was going on and when it did a rare smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

He had slept with Shoichi Irie last night.

And the male hadn't left before dawn broke.

Spanner may always have gotten up at 5:30 to start his day, but he knew the man sleeping on him well enough to know that Shoichi hardly ever slept and for him to not even move at Spanner's stirring meant the older boy was exhausted. And Spanner liked to think he had something to do with that. So it was a logical conclusion for the blond to let Shoichi sleep for as long as he needed.

That's why twenty minutes later and even though his fingers were twitching for something to do, just one glance down at Shoichi had him smiling and he knew where he could put his fingers to quell their fidgeting. He raised the calloused tips to carefully tug them through the red strands tickling his shoulder. A pleased sigh escaped the sleeping male's mouth and the blond figured he could get used to seeing the shock of red that was Shoichi Irie every morning.

* * *

A/N: A really short one with a sleepy morning look at these two. Their adorable really. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy and the warnings are I don't own and mentions of previous night escapades.


	3. Theme 1: Introduction

1. Introduction

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap.

A mutter. Pause.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

This had been the soundtrack of Spanner's day. Currently he was reclining on one of the few pieces of furniture in Shoichi's severely under decorated room. The lone chair was old but comfortable and with the increasing frequency that Spanner had been inhabiting the living quarters, he had unofficially claimed the ancient furniture (he had informed Shoichi that the Vongola did have enough money to buy him furniture that was younger than he was). The blond had been trying to tweak a mini Mosca prototype he had made, one that you could easily hold in the palm of your hand, but the tapping emanating from the red head was staring to get to him. Two hours and three mini Mosca explosions later Spanner had sighed and put the robot down gingerly. Now he was just curious as to what had ensnared Shoichi's attention.

Another groan sounded from across the room and Spanner took that as he cue to impose on the other male.

Feet shuffling in the carpet, the engineer quietly made his way so he was standing slightly beside Shoichi. The man was typing quickly on his laptop, eyes completely focused on the lighted screen and so engrossed by whatever he was writing that he had stopped breathing. What exactly had enraptured the guy's attention?

"So, what'cha working on there, Shoichi?" his voice a lazy drawl.

The older male practically flew out of his seat as one hand came to clutch at his chest. Spanner had to fight to keep back a smile at the flustered face before him. Shoichi turned to stare up shyly at Spanner, his cheeks dusted red from embarrassment.

"Geez, don't scare me like that Spanner." He said as he pointedly readjusted his glasses.

Spanner shrugged, expecting the male to not answer him. "Don't let down your guard so much then."

A chuckle slipped from Shoichi's lips and he joked, "Like you're one to talk!" Another shrug and Spanner dipped his head so he was peering at the screen behind Shoichi.

Only five words were typed on the computer screen.

"To the future, and beyond?" He read out loud. He blinked at the male, humor obvious in his eyes. "Very original Shochi."

Again the red head blushed, his face now matching his hair and shifted, "I'm working on it!"

"For two hours? And that's all you got?" Spanner questioned curiously.

"Well yeah. I just can't get the introduction right. The words just aren't coming to me." Shoichi spun in his swirly chair to face the screen and his fingers rubbed against his chin absently. Spanner knew the other was quickly digressing into his thinking mode and once he was in deep thought it was hard to pull him out. So before he completely lost him Spanner asked, "Introduction? What exactly are you writing?"

Green eyes glance up at the lollipop lover and he hesitated for a moment before he explained.

"I was just thinking about how we've all been through so much. The Vongola, Tsuna, you, me and all the Guardians. We've all accomplished so much and we aren't even in our late 20's yet." Spanner nodded, he couldn't even believe half of the stuff they had all been through and he had done some of it. "Well, I just thought it would be cool if someone wrote everything down. History is an account of those who lived through it and I want the 10th generation of the Vongola to be remembered for the good we've done for the world. All of it. Not as a tool for bragging, but just so someone has an account of what happened here. I'm even thinking about asking the Guardians for their own personal stories to put in here!" Shoichi smiled happily as Spanner, who simply raised an eyebrow. He pointed out a flaw with his plan.

"Aren't our accounts going to be horribly skewed as the victors of the whole thing?"

"Well, I did think about that." A small frown pulled a corner his pale lips down. "History has always been colored by those who win a war or conquer a nation. But unless you want to go _ask _the remaining members of the White and Black Spells how they felt about being manipulated by Byakuran…"

"I'll pass."

Another chuckle, "I thought so."

Spanner leaned against Shoichi's shoulder, elbow using the male as a stand. "Sounds like you've got a masterpiece all figured out. So how come the opening is what's tripping you up?"

Shoichi laughed and his hands moved rapidly as he talked. "The introduction is the very first thing people read, that's how they judge if they should even give that book a shot. I want the words I write to be a good representation of everyone. They've all done so much and I feel if I could just write out their stories, I could pay them back for everything."

"What you're saying is that this intro of yours has to be perfect."

"Exactly."

Spanner sighed, his hand ruffling the red curls beside him. "That's a mighty high standard Shoichi. You're never gonna leave this computer if you put yourself up to that level."

Shoichi blushed as warm ungloved fingers rubbed at his hair. He still wasn't completely used to the fact that Spanner seemed to like touching him just as much as he liked to have the blond touch him. It was a little dizzying to think about. Distracted he tried to remember to speak normally.

"But it has to be perfect. For everyone."

Spanner saw the pout on Shoichi's lips more so than heard it in his statement. He sighed and eyed the other man. "Well, you obviously need a study break."

Baffled green eyes stared at the blond. "I haven't even written anything."

"That's a mighty fine title you have there." Spanner joked. Shoichi glared and the other male sobered up and spun Shoichi's chair so that the inventor crashed into his chest. He steadied the man with one hand on his shoulder and another on his arm.

"Let's go to that new Japanese grill that popped up last week. My treat."

Shoichi laughed and didn't push away the rough hands on him. "You and your obsession with Japan."

Spanner was already walking away when he absently told Shoichi to include his love for Japan when the older boy mentioned him in his novel.

* * *

A/N: AYE, here's some more ShoSpan for you all. Weird idea? Yep. Weird characterizations? Yep. Do I care? Nope.

Stay tune ya'll, updates on everything in the next 24 hours.


	4. Theme 21: Vacation

21. Vacation

Mother Nature, to put it quite simply, was a vindictive bitch.

There was no scientific proof of this hypothesis, no research into the topic at all. But Shoichi was absolutely positive that his conclusion was accurate.

This judgment was founded on his current predicament. He and Spanner had finally managed to free up three days of their schedules between their college classes and work schedules and the slowly emerging responsibilities of the Vongola family now that Tsuna was due to accept the title of the 10th in less than six months. Most kids their ages didn't have these kinds of issues and as much as Shoichi loved what he did, he hated the havoc it wrecked on his social life. The extent of his social life being the Vongola members and one blond lollipop loving mechanic. Spanner had somehow became one of the most important factors in his life and it seemed pretty mutual.

Said mechanic was a godsend to Shoichi's nerves, the younger man a constant calming force whenever Shoichi started to stress out. So when the budding relationship between the two had culminated into a rare chance at a three day vacation together at beach, Shoichi had been ecstatic. For two weeks he would constantly glance at the calendar and hope that August 4th would arrive soon. Spanner for the most part had been his usual nonchalant self, although the red head would swear that he'd catch his boyfriend flipping through travel brochures with a small grin on his face.

And then the morning of their first vacation day had arrived.

Mother Nature proceeded to laugh at Shoichi's attempts at having a love life.

Shoichi knew that natural forces were against him when he had woken unexpectedly at 4:30 am from the thunder and lightning outside the hotel window. He had checked his phone the night before for any unexpected weather patterns and he had gone to sleep thinking he was in the clear for a wonderful day at the beach.

But when the little green numbers on his bedside clock read 10:00 am and there hadn't been so much as a pause in the downpour the red head knew he and Spanner weren't going anywhere today. Irrationally Shoichi wondered if the Rain and Storm Guardians were fighting right now, and if it was possible that if they were then the two men were using their flames to cause this. He sighed sadly, his body falling back onto the fully white bedspread below him. Spanner had left to grab them some breakfast about fifteen minutes ago and Shoichi was starting to hate how quite it was without him.

As if summoned, a socked toe nudged open their hotel door and a blond head popped through the opening. "Morning Sho."

Shoichi didn't have the heart to tell him that the nickname was silly and instead he pushed himself up to smile weakly. "Hey there."

"So they didn't have those little mini doughnuts you like," Spanner told him as he made his way over to their bed. One hand had a tray with bagels, cereal, waffles and two mugs of coffee on it while the other hand was shoved into his pocket. "But, they did have these waffles that look awesome." Shoichi scooted to the edge of the bed where his boyfriend sat, eyeing the contents curiously.

Grabbing a bagel Shoichi bit into the bread tiredly. "Thanks Spanner."

"Yeah, no problem Sho." Spanner laid the tray onto his lap before he carefully leant back onto his palms and eyed the obviously upset college student.

"What?" Spanner continues to eye the red head, face impassive and body motionless. Shoichi felt heat rise up to his face and he began to fidget under the scrutiny. The blond was never one to beat around the bush in the first place so why was he being so quite now?

"You're upset."

Shoichi blinked quickly, taken aback by Spanner's perceptiveness of his mood. But Shoichi decided he was tired of repressing his problems.

"It's just we never get time together because of our schedules, and the one time we can hang out, it freaking downpours." His bottom lip jutted out slightly at his frustration.

There was another lull in their conversation before Spanner finally removed his hand from behind his back and reached for Shoichi with calloused fingers.

"Here." The engineer gently pushed a yellow flower behind Shoichi's ear. "Yeah that's what I thought."

At Shoichi's blushing red face Spanner smiled before explaining. "It does look good on you."

Soon enough the red head had a face that matched his hair and Spanner was chuckling at how yellow and red went so well together. When Spanner spoke again, he watched as his counterpart only spread his fingers apart to peer at him through the gaps there.

"You know, even if there_ is_ a monsoon out there, we can still have a good vacation."

Spanner laid a heavy arm around Shoichi's shoulders and pulled them both onto their backs, faces to the ceiling fan. "Any time when we can just be together is fine by me."

"I never would have guessed you would be so _cheesy,_ Spanner."

The man shrugged and continued to listen to Shoichi's heartbeat by his ear, the rhythmic pattern complementing the pounding of the rain outside their window.

* * *

A/N: Guy fluff. Warnings? I don't own and Shoichi's language over mother nature... If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear it.


End file.
